


never forget

by onlygemma



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Death, F/M, Female Frisk, Fluff, Love, POV Third Person, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6485707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlygemma/pseuds/onlygemma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans and frisk lay down together, as it comes to an end</p>
            </blockquote>





	never forget

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second undertale fan fiction and its gonna be a sweet and simple one, hope you enjoy!

All of a sudden, Sans fell to the ground. Frisk and him had been in a fight with some humans who had started tormenting Sans for being a monster. Sans had decided to go to the non-violence way ( which was a big mistake). The human tripped him up and repeatedly kicked and kicked him, by then he was too weak to use his magic to attack.

"saaaaannnssss!"  
Frisk screamed, horrified by the sight in front of her. The human started to make his way towards her, saying she was fool to be in love with a monster. Sans unexpectedly- with the little power he had left in him - killed the man, if only he had done it before.

Frisk ran over to him, took of his blue, old jacket to see the damage Sans had taken, it wasn't good. Sans' ribs were shattered and his thigh bone was hardly attached to then rest of his leg.

"Sans, we need to get you to Alphy..."  
Sans put one boney finger over Frisk's lip then took both of her hands and pulled her close to him. He put his jacket under his head and made eye contact with Frisk to indicate that he wanted Frisk to lie down next to him, she did so. It only occurred to Frisk how quiet and peaceful things were, they were in a park at 10pm, what did she expect?

"Sans Are you sure you don't me to take you to alphys? She can fix you!"  
Frisk asked worriedly.  
"Kid... It's too late... Just lay here with me for a while look at the stars, aren't they beautiful?"

Sans asked Frisk, so calmly. Tears sprung to Frisk's eyes as she stared at the night sky, these would be the last moment she would spend with Sans, ever.

"They are beautiful."  
She said, whilst taking Sans' Hand and putting them near her heart, her heartbeat was steadying.

"Frisk, never forget all those times I said I love you, never forget what fun we had together and never forget Papyrus will find it hard to cope without me."

She listened so carefully, tears falling down both of their faces.

"I never will..."


End file.
